moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Gwyneth Chapman
Gwyneth Chapman (Gwyneth in game) '' known to many as Winnie is a vibrant young lady. Who strives to look at the brighter points in life on a daily basis. With a winning smile, and patient personality; Winnie is found most days with the young Lord Robert Montclair. Currently Gwyn is loving her role as Chamberlain in the House of Montclair. For one raised in the orphanage of Goldshire, she feels herself blessed with such a trusted role. '''Description' Here before you is a very attractive young woman of stunning natural beauty. Her face is a flawless picture of beauty, which is enhanced by the thin nose that tapers down to her full lips of a ravishing crimson. The vibrant olive green color of her eyes blends well with the ivory color of her unblemished skin. Her extensive hair is nearly the color of raw charcoal that one would find in some sort of fireplace; it tapers down to the middle of her back with its spring like curls when it is not kept up in a loose bun. She stands a solid five foot six in height, and takes great pride in her shapely figure. It is very evident that she is one for exercise, by the muscular trimmed arms, thick strong thighs, and a chiseled stomach. Often in uniform, she wears full plated armor with chainmail under, a heavy shield, and longsword in its leather scabbard. Due to her twice daily exercise route, she is able to sprint for a long period of time in this full suit. 'Personality and Alignment' 'True Neutral-' A true neutral character does what seems to be a good idea. He doesn't feel strongly one way or the other when it comes to good vs. evil or law vs. chaos. Most true neutral characters exhibit a lack of conviction or bias rather than a commitment to neutrality. Such a character thinks of good as better than evil after all, he would rather have good neighbors and rulers than evil ones. Still, he's not personally committed to upholding good in any abstract or universal way. Some true neutral characters, on the other hand, commit themselves philosophically to neutrality. They see good, evil, law, and chaos as prejudices and dangerous extremes. They advocate the middle way of neutrality as the best, most balanced road in the long run. True neutral is the best alignment you can be because it means you act naturally, without prejudice or compulsion. However, true neutral can be a dangerous alignment when it represents apathy, indifference, and a lack of conviction. Gwyn's Alignment means: ~Will avoid lies. ~Will not kill the innocent. ~Will not murder. ~Helps the needy if such action does not cause problems to her. ~Honors those who honor her. ~Will follow the law unless breaking the law can save those she loves without harming others. ~Will not betray others she loves. ~Will aid those who aid her and harm those who harm her. ~Will not promote an extreme viewpoint. ~Will advance herself without harming others. Early Life (Coming Soon) Abandonment in Elywnn Forest If Gwyn were to ponder why she was left, she could not give a true answer. That morning that she awoke to find her family gone, is one that she does not to relive. Only a child of five, she was left alone in the inn of Goldshire. How could a family abandon their child one could ask? Well as Gwyn has come to realize, during the escape that most in the Northern country had done. It was to common for families to split or even leave behind those who would slow down the group. Maybe her family had thought that she would be safe and look kindly upon in the flurishing town nearest the Capital of Stormwind; This is something that she chooses to believe. Since the age of five, Gwyn was placed in the small house that passed as the orphanage to Goldshire. Even back then, the town had a whispered reputation to the going on that Goldshire is well known today. There was not a lack of children her own age to always play with, and Gwyn did have the gift of making friends quickly. However she often found herself in trouble because of her curious, and spirited nature. As the years went by and she grew into a beautiful young teen, Gwyn found solace and guidance in her faith. Devotion became her staple in life and instead of slipping into the life of easy gold that Goldshire lured towards; Gwyn instead focused herself to being a virtuous woman. It was not without any hardship, after all she still jokes that she must have been the only virgin in Goldshire; but her close kinship with many of the girls her own age began to strain as they fell into the lure of Goldshire. (More to Come) Salvation by the First Regiment (Coming Soon) Trivia/Photos/OOC (Coming Soon) Category:Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Footmen Category:Paladins Category:The League of Lordaeron Category:The First Regiment Category:Stormwindian Category:Lordaeronian